pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SapphireKirby777
Hello, and thanks for editing here. If you ever have any questions or need help with something on this wiki, feel free to ask me or any of the other Administrators. -- Captain Vas 18:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Shaymin I'm almost certain that it doesn't matter what Shaymin it is, but I'm not entirely sure. If that's what it said on our page, it might not be correct. A User that edited that page quite often had some outlandish ideas. I'll double check the info and change it if it is wrong. -- Captain Vas 19:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, judging from several articles I've read, there seems to be no statement saying that a Shaymin can not transform if its not an event Shaymin. However, the Gracidea flower which is required to change Shaymin, is only obtainable with the event Pokémon. But considering that the only way to actually get a Shaymin (without a cheat device) is by event, it makes me wonder if any Shaymin, obtained by any means, will do. :Also, if someone were to obtain the flower by cheat device, I wouldn't see why it wouldn't work on a Shaymin also obtained by the same method. But, I can't say for sure. There might be some I.D. specific factor that plays into the whole thing, such as the Cherish Ball like the article said. I'll just change the article a bit so that it's not so direct. -- Captain Vas 20:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's too bad. But I wouldn't count yourself out just yet. There may be many other alternatives to getting what you want. I'm sure another opportunity will present itself at sometime. -- Captain Vas 17:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Saph! '--~The Blue Blur~ 19:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC)' :And that's exactly why I came here! I'm planning to make a new logo with my new programme - Gimp 2.6 - Hope you'll like it. But I'm stumped on what to do... Any suggestions? '--~The Blue Blur~ 19:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC)' :Ah, g2go now. Later! Maybe tomoro. '--~The Blue Blur~ 19:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC)' "Nature" page Thanks for creating an article with Pokémon Natures, but there's already a page for that, List of Pokémon Natures. If you want, you can combine that article's information with your own and put them on a single page. -- Captain Vas 19:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I'm going to move the List of Pokémon Natures page so that it's easier to find. -- Captain Vas 20:01, 1 May 2009 (UTC) DeaR MR. kiRby Would you mind helping me with something. You see I was only doing that because I wanted youR help. I need youR help veRy much. Would you please help me? Comming to you Zamonblue222 RE-My Home I'm not sure if I'm able to help you, sorry. :/ I'd say to post here or contact the admins , making sure you include a screenshot, a detailed description of the "bug", OS and browser you're using. You can also find more infos and . -- 15:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) DeaR MR. KiRby, Is theRe a impoRtant Reason why you have not Replyed back ARe you okay? Comming to you live, Zammonblue222 Haha, good to know :) It was probably an "en passant bug" then. Cheers -- 23:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) DeaR MR. KiRby Thank goodness you answeRd I thought you weRe in tRouble. So what weRe you busy with I'm cuRyess? If you want to know what I need help with I am in so much of questions. Let's just staRt with this ARe you a female oR a male. Is it okay if I call you mR. KiRby OR is theRe something else you want me to call you. I want you to know my R button is messed up I can only Capitalize it. SoRRy Coming to you live, Zamonblue222 Thx for editing the wiki User:Duskullbone Heh Don't worry about that. :) -- 21:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? Dear Sapphirekirby777, I'm haveing alot of touble with whatever it is you are talking about can you breack it down a little more please? Commming to you live, Zamonblue222 Greetings Good morning mr.kirby Zamonblue222 re-Vandal Indeed. I'm reporting him to an admin immediately. Honestly, what a bloody idiot. -- 21:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) What about kiRby DeaR SapphireKirby777, Is kiRby a boy oR a giRl I don't know I'm cuRyus Zamonblue222 Dear Mr. kirby Dear mr.kirby Good morning --Zamonblue222 12:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Kirby's Reply Dear Kirby, Great to know. U see I know very little about kirby but at the least I can help. Kirby talks? Anyway I have a thing to tell you and another question to ask you and one more thing. I can understand the part of guy that you are refering of to a male and I may only be 14 but I know this much the term guy is unisex so It can be a boy or a girl. Also did you know you can label your bio page as a table of contense it says at the top seperate page. Also what is kirby's special abilty in the all the super smash brother's for wii --Zamonblue222 17:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) No Not what I mean Dear Mr. Kirby, I know the answer I wanted to know If you knew it. he cook's them in a pot of fire. --Zamonblue222 17:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Told him. If he doesn't stop I'll report him. -- 20:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) SoRRy DeaR SapphiRekiRby, I saw the message and I would like to tell you the stoRy. U see My fRiend Jake came oveR and I was showing him this website. My little lopsa opsa ditsey was laying down sleeping. Then all of a sudden my little bRatey 7 yeaR old bRotheR staRted kicking my dog. I told him to stop he didn't listen. Then he staRted jumping on my dog like he is a tRampolene. I had to RestRain him. Then me and my fRiend weRe thiRsty so we weRe going to go to penn bantam. So then we had to take justin my sweet aunt said. We'll we said if we take him he can't get any- thing and he heRd us and ouR aunt said yes. We'll when we went to penn batam which is a stoRe Right up the stReet fRom heRe he asked foR a cook. We said you HeRd what we said. So he had a total tantRem and we had to psyicly take him out of the stoRe. So when I went to the bathRoom and my fRiend was home he must have been on heRe messing my stuff up. Also I want you to know he thRetened someone on my myspace and almost got me kicked off messed up My R key and did something on wikiansweRs which I am tRying to see if an8thg will tell me. Anyways thankyou foR telling me and please see if you can deleate those contRibutions and thank you also have a gReat chRistmas. --Zamonblue222 21:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) To Kirby asking can I work? Dear Mr.kirby, May I add a picture to trade? --Zamonblue222 12:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Still soRRy, DeaR SapphiRe kiRby, I want to appuligise foR what my bRotheR has done again. But is theiR a peRticulaR Reson why you guy's have been shuting me out. Anyways soRRy foR what my little peast of a bRotheR did he went home so weRe lucky. --Zamonblue222 20:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU DeaR MR. KiRby, Thanks. How do you make youR name so coloRful? I'm cuRious. Hmmm.... I wondeR how Bailey's doing? I'm just glad that he's alive. It's good to know that he's okay. I wondeRing. Why do people consideR you a supeRvisoR do you have a histoRy? Do you know who you Remind me of http://wikiasnweRs.com/Q/UseR:QWERTY23456 u 2 shaRe similaRty's with me and diffRences. How do you upload images? Right back now please. --Zamonblue222 20:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Re-vandal No worries ;) Noticed it a few days ago and "warned him". -- 20:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) But how DeaR SapphiRe KiRby, But how do I change the coloRs? --Zamon blue 222 15:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) DeaR SapphiRe KiRby DeaR SapphiRe KiRby, ARe umm you going to Reply to the message above this one? --Zamomblue222 21:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Oh, why thankyou! Merry Christmas to you too, and keep up the good work. :) --Bootsyt123 04:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) A unregistered guy He made the article, Hola. User:Duskullbone Re: Idea And what exactly would that be? --Bootsyt123 21:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a pretty good idea to me. You should run that idea by an admin and see if you can get the whole event planned out and ready to go. --Bootsyt123 22:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The most active admins that I know of are MarioGalaxy2433g5, Jargoness and Ciencia Al Poder, although I believe Ciencia is more active on the Spanish wiki. You could also always ask Charitwo if he could help out. :) --Bootsyt123 20:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.. ..for the congrats ;) 00:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Links The visitors need to visit new pages!!!!! User:Duskullbone RE-Idea It sounds fun. :) I just don't know how and when I can be online -damn examinations-, so you should give me more details. Cheers 02:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) why User:Duskullbone ok yes Well I can add as much links as I want you say User:Duskullbone Why does my edits bug you User:Duskullbone You're Welcome User:Duskullbone : Your idea seems OK for me. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: A Problem Actually, I'm not an admin, so there isn't anything I can do about vandals. And about Duskullbone, I see what you mean; his contributions are often in mass numbers of minor edits, and I can see why that might bother you. Unfortunately, however, I'm not sure if anything can be done about that. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. --Bootsyt123 19:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi does my more than 6,000 edits bug you again? User:Duskullbone Re: Yeah, Ose blocked him. Don't know if it's a dynamic IP... --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Wants Me wants SoulSilver. >:( But it's damn expensive, lol.. 01:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I WANTS MOAR -- 01:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE- Question Hah. Interesting question. I never tried it personally, but I know that, unfortunately, the pokemon does faint. :/ Check this. 23:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Nice edits :) keep it up. Listen I am not a sockpuppet of Ventress112 OK because I do not know who that is. Thanks you're welcome. Thanks though I also plan to upload all of the images. :Slipknot was blocked for being a sock of Duskullbone. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Noticed. Just a thought: isn't sockpuppeting forbidden only when the other accounts are used for vandalism, etc.? Or maybe not. Well, Duskullbone was banned, so I guess all his socks (o.O) should be as well. Ignore my rant.. --Jargon ~ 23:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::@Jargoness: And Duskullbone was a sock of Gengarblood who was blocked for plagarism. He did it to evade blocks. :::@SapphireKirby: I told you because you tried to contact Slipknot after he was blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) like the new avatar Like the new avatar what ya been up to get the new silver and gold Re:Hi Thanks and if I can help you on anything, just leave me a message. Crimsonnavy 20:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question... If you are talking about Black and White, I dont have those games yet, but i don't think you can walk with Pokemon like in Heartgold and Soulsilver, I think walking with pokemon again was just a rumor. Crimsonnavy 16:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Translation Trouble If you can get me a list of sprites that need to be changed, I can rename them so they appear in trainer boxes. Then all you need to do is redirect the new name to the original or make a new page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 21:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I think I renamed all of the sprites, if you can take care the rest, like renaming pages and fixing templates. If you need more help, leave me a new message. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 02:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem The offending IP was 92.5.27.95, which was already blocked. But thanks anyway. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't bother talking to Mario Galaxy. He is inactive..... forever. -